Elsa's Ambition
by Shortchannel4
Summary: Elsa's ambitions extend far beyond the Nordic lands. Wanting to experience the world and all it's riches that she hid away from all her life. AU, ElsaxMany (including Elsanna, KristaElsa among others)
1. The Snow Queen and the Sun Princess

"Here it is," as Elsa stepped in, letting her eyes readjust to the light, she took in the sights before her. "So, this that dreadful woman's hidden tower," she said as she walked into the hidden valley and onto the fertile ground. As her boots threaded lightly, her nose was assaulted by all the different flowers in the area. She sneezed lightly, rubbing her nose with annoyance. "Too many flowers." The monarch took another heavy step, eyeing at the tower at the distance. "That poor girl…eighteen years with no other human contact." She muttered to herself as she began to trek towards the tower, intent on accomplishing her goal. And Empress Elsa always has hers, one way or another.

She reached the building quickly, standing before the tall structure. Elsa eyed it carefully and noted its appearance. Tall and white, with a layer of green moss covering it. There was no door, just like that woman had told her. "Am I really going to do this?" She asked herself, rubbing her cold hand on her temple. "The things I do for my people…" She cleared her throat and called out, in a sing song voice, "Rapunzel!"

Elsa waited for one minute. There was no answer.

"Rapunzel, please, I'm not here to hurt you." The girl's apprehension, in Elsa's mind, was totally understandable. A stranger was asking a girl that's had no real human contact, kidnapper notwithstanding, to let her in her home. Unfortunately, Elsa had little patience for such matters. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, or I will destroy this tower and all its stairs." She said, in her most haughty voice. "You have half a minute to comply," she added.

"Wait!" A voice called from inside the tower, through the lone window. "Just…wait." Elsa placed a hand on her hip and smiled, a threat of force almost always seemed to work in most situations. Suddenly a long golden mop of hair was flung from the window, hanging before the queen.

"So…it's true," Elsa said as she reached her hand out for the hair. She hesitated for a moment, pulling back in nervousness, but she eventually touched it. "Soft," she mused, letting both of her hands run through the hair, pulling it into her face and rubbing it against her cold cheek. But that was enough dawdling, she had a mission and she was going to accomplish it. She grabbed the hair firmly, twisting her legs around it.

Elsa's body was pulled up by the hair and she was all but calm at this. Rapunzel could try to drop her as she was halfway up, though any attempt at Elsa's life would be fruitless. Still, the girl in the tower tried no trickery and pulled Elsa up completely to the window. Grabbing firmly on the window frame, Elsa pushed her body through and landed inside.

She finally came face to face with the source of the hair, a frightened girl perhaps not much younger than her. "You have a pretty dress Rapunzel, but do you always walk around barefoot?" Elsa said as she eyed the girl's pink dress.

"S-stay, stay back!" Rapunzel said nervously, backing away from Elsa and holding a frying pan towards her.

"Oh, put that down before you hurt yourself." Elsa rolled her eyes as she stepped closer.

"I said stay back!" A sudden freeze took hold of the pan and her immediate reaction was to drop it. She saw Elsa wave her hands as that happened. "You! What…"

"Let's talk like civilized adults shall we?" Elsa's hand beckoned towards the chairs and table nearby. Rapunzel, not having much of a choice and not willing to anger a stranger with magical powers, walked over and sat down. Elsa sat opposite, crossing her legs and giving the girl a coy smile.

"Who…who are you?" the scared girl asked. Elsa ignored the girl momentarily and examined the reach of her hair, a river of blonde all over the floor. That has to be around twenty meters, Elsa thought. Despite that, it was pretty neat considering the ways it got used.

"My name…doesn't matter right now dear," Elsa said, eyes darting back to the girl. "We need to talk about you."

"Me? Wait, where's Gothel, where's my mother?" Elsa grit her teeth in nervousness, the image of Gothel still in her mind.

"Your mother…yes, Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

><p>"Allow me to introduce her Imperial Majesty Elsa, Empress of the Scandinavia, Queen of Arendelle, Svealand and the Southern Isles; High Queen of Cimbria, who rules over his Majesty, Christian the Seventh." King Vincent gulped hard, tightening his hand around his wife's, as he got up from his throne. The criers moved to the side, making way for the Empress in all her glory. Elsa's name didn't send as much fear as it did outside of Corona and neighboring countries, for they had yet to live near the Snow Queen. With all of Norse lands under her thumb, people thought she would be content with the lands of her ancestors. But her presence in this court proved otherwise.<p>

King Vincent III and Queen Agnes, the monarchs of the Kingdom of Corona, took in the woman's radiance as she approached them. She was undeniably beautiful, bards had been singing songs of her since the past year, but they did her no justice. She adorned her platinum blonde hair in a short style, with one spicy lock that resembled a crown, with an actual tiara adorning her head. Her striking blue eyes looked at them with a childlike curiosity, which did not distill their unease.

"Empress Elsa…" the King began as Elsa approached their thrones. "…it is a pleasure to have you in our kingdom." They both gave her a slight bow; she may not be their empress, but she was one still.

"And I thank you for your warm welcome," she said in full Coronian, but her northern accent slipping. Elsa momentarily looked at the Coronian flag, noticing the sun emblem on it. She always thought of unsual it was that these people chose to have the sun as their symbol considering it was still a temperate region. Elsa waved her hand, dismissing her criers and personal guard.

"Please join us for tea. Have you already had your breakfast?" the Queen asked almost mother like, catching Elsa off guard. It was around ten o' clock, a good time for tea as any.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Well…I'm not going to waste anyone's time here. So, I'll get straight to the point." Steam left Elsa's mouth as she talked, an effect from drinking hot tea and her icy physiology. It always unnerved people as she did, something she took pleasure in. The King and Queen's faces at that moment bought Elsa's smile even higher. "I'm here to annex Corona into my empire." The dryness and seriousness of her claim had the King almost believe it for it moment, before he shook his head in anger. The Queen gasped, but looked none too surprised.

"You…would dare?" Vincent stood, defiantly, nearly knocking the tea cups over.

"Vincent please!" The Queen took her husband's arm, pleading at him with bright green eyes. "Empress Elsa…" Agnes managed to pull her husband back down, though he still glared at Elsa, she turned her eyes towards Agnes. "All of Europe fears you, do you really want to prove to them…?"

"That I'm nothing but an evil sorceress that want to rule the entire world, dominating it with her ice powers?" Elsa formed a snowball in her hand, keeping it afloat for them to see. "That's an opinion…" She dissipated the snowball, her earlier grimace disappearing, being replaced with a gloomy look in her face. "But here's a fact: You have no heir."

"And what of it?!" The King slammed his fist on the table, his gaze might have scared Elsa once, but nothing this man could do could ever hurt her. Not in that room, and certainty not them.

"When you both die, what's going to happen? Give it to some far off cousin? A foreign monarch? You'll let Corona fall to Jacobeans? Centuries from now, people will question your choices and ask where was King Vincent's wisdom?" Elsa took a pause as she saw the queen nearly break down, she had greatly upset them. Their daughter had been taken from them nearly two decades earlier…she would be around Anna's age now. She couldn't imagine how she would be if she lost Anna. "Look…" Elsa was about to say something comforting, but the queen spoke up and took this conversation in another direction altogether.

"Our daughter is alive!"

"Agnes!" The King turned to his wife, touching her shoulder. "Don't…"

"No, you claim we have no heir. But that's not true…" She closed her eyes, looking down as her grip on Vincent's hand tightened. "Our daughter is alive…I can feel that she is and every year we light a lantern on her birthday, the whole city joins us, they cry for their princess to return." Elsa had no response to that, she knew that these two had been begging everyone across the continent to find their lost princess, but most thought it a fruitless endeavor.

"How do you know?" Elsa finally asked.

"In my heart…I know this to be true." The queen stood up, her eyes nearly tearing and walked across the room. Placing her hand on the stained glass window she said "What's worse is that somehow, I feel like she's so near."

Elsa put her head down. "Damn it…" She said, contemplating her moves and finding a way to get what she wants without feeling like shit afterwards. "If…" She began saying, closing and opening her eyes before speaking again "If…I were to find your daughter." The royal couple turned their heads toward her as she said this. "If I were to bring the princess back to you."

"We would give our kingdom. Our kingdom and all our riches just to be with her!" Agnes said as the King stood silent. He did not speak, but he silently agreed with her.

"A pledge of allegiance and vassalage is all I desire."

"You would really?"

"Yes. Do not question my motives, just my actions." Elsa stood and approached the couple. "I promise you…" She held both their hands. "I will do everything in my power to find her."

The King's eyes looked to the floor, as if remembering something, before looking back at the young woman. "I was at Agdar and Idunn's funeral," he said, invoking the names of Elsa's long dead parents. "I don't know if you remember."

"I…don't…those days were like a haze to me," Elsa walked away, not wanting them to see any hint of weakness in her face.

"He was a close friend, we took hunting trips together and used to say that we would marry our children. Then we all had daughters…" he said with a sad smile. "They never found the shipwreck, did they?"

"No," Elsa opened the door to their private dining room, looking back at the monarchs as she took her leave "Now, if you don't mind, I have a missing princess to find."

Elsa walked briskly back to the guest rooms they had assigned her crew that she brought from the ship. "Kristoff!" she shouted down the halls, not wanting to knock on every door. The man in question poked his head out of room, looking at his liege with annoyance. "Pack some travel gear, we're going for a long walk." As she waited for Kristoff, several of the palace guards came running down the hall in a hurry. "Hey what's going on?" She stopped a guard, the man looking at Elsa nervously.

"Someone stole the tiara of the Princess!" he said and then ran off again.

"What was that? Why is everyone freaking out?" Kristoff came out of his room with a large backpack, looking curiously at the running guards. The gears in Elsa's mind turned, the princess' tiara was stolen? That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Our first clue. We find this thief, we find the Princess."

* * *

><p>"You're not telling me what I think you're telling me," Rapunzel interrupted Elsa again, trying to absorb all this information. "No…I'm just a girl that lives here in a tower…I'm not…"<p>

"You are." Elsa's stared at the young woman. She was very beautiful, in spite of her unusually long hair, with gorgeous, innocent green eyes. Rapunzel didn't say much, her hands were squeezing the fabric of her skirt hard as she grit her teeth.

"What…happened to my mother?" Elsa's lips pulled back and she looked away from the princess.

"Yes, your mother…"

* * *

><p>"How are we going to find the thief? He already outran the palace guards," Kristoff questioned, as his monarch walked beside him. Elsa's head was always turning, taking in everything around her. They had only left the city an hour earlier, walking along the beaten path into the forests outside. "Elsa!"<p>

"I am investigating!" she answered, still not looking at the annoyed man.

"How did I end up here again?" he mused, long enough for her to hear it.

"You saved my kingdom."

"Yes, and then I got forced into servitude by you." Kristoff kicked a small rock out of the way, his heavy fur boots stomping loudly.

"I knighted you, Sir Kristoff," she said with emphasis at the title. She finally looked back at her largely built friend, giving him a mischievous smile. "With some protests from conservatives…" Elsa picked up a small flower on the road, sniffing it as she continued, with a mocking tone "You can't make a Lappish man your knight! You'll invite those tribals to your court?" She made a face as she said this, exaggerating a masculine voice. "And then I said…" she added, with the best sing song voice she could muster "Well I could strip you of your titles if you disagree." Even Kristoff laughed at how merciless she could be. "So after that, nobody ever said anything about you again. At least not to my face….'choo!" she said with a sneeze, Kristoff snickering at how cute it sounded.

"This weather is not agreeing with us," he said, noting his own sweat.

"And this is temperate, I can't imagine what would happen if we stepped foot in Saint Dominique or something." She saw herself on a tropical island, sitting on a beach, with dark skinned beauties attending to her every need. _I can't wait to rule the world_, as she thought this, Kristoff bumped her in the shoulder.

"Tone down the ice queen, someone's coming," he whispered, and true enough a figure was approaching them from the opposite direction. Elsa tightened her hood, grabbing on to Kristoff's arm. Looking like a wayward couple, Elsa peeked out of the corner of her eye at the woman approaching them.

Despite the black cloak on the stranger, Elsa could see the red dress underneath. _That's a rather archaic dress…I like it_, she thought to herself. "Good day," Elsa greeted as they passed each other.

"Good day," the woman replied back. As Elsa continued walking, she suddenly felt something behind her, stopping her dead in her tracks. She grabbed her chest, letting go of Kristoff's arm.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kristoff quickly grab her arm thinking she was about to fall, but that was not the case. Elsa felt a coldness in that woman's heart, a coldness devoid of love and warmness that even the most serious of individuals didn't lack. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, would be usurper to her throne, had the same kind of heart. She turned back to the woman, readying herself for action.

"Madame," Elsa shouted, the woman turning to look back at her. "You know…" Elsa took a couple of steps forward, the woman getting tense as she did. "…it's not safe for a lady to walk alone." Elsa smiled, and that was the final straw. The woman took off, running through the woods and away from them. "Go get her," she ordered.

Kristoff sighed, dropping his pack and taking off after her.

* * *

><p>Gothel groaned as her eyes opened slowly. She had an unusual dream where two Scandinavians were chasing her across the woods. But when she tried to move, she couldn't, hearing only the sound of rope tightening. Her body was pressed against a tree, with several lengths of ropes tied around her. "Not a dream…"<p>

"Good day, again." In front of Gothel was said crazy Scandinavian woman, sitting on a chair…made of ice.

"Wait a minute…" she thought. As she took in every detail of the woman's physical appearance, she was filled with even more dread than before. "You're…Elsa."

"Empress Elsa." She gave a small mocking bow. "At your service."

"What…what are you doing here? And what do you want with me?" As Gothel said this, Kristoff appeared, leaning on another tree nearby.

"Let me first remind you what's happening here. We are here alone, in the woods, with a woman who can bring entire countries to her knees with just her powers." Elsa formed two ice balls in her hand, smiling madly at Gothel. "So I suggest you choose your next words carefully." Elsa crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair as the ice balls disappearing. "Name," The queen commanded.

"G-Gothel." She muttered.

"What do you do then, Gothel?" Elsa asked, putting her hand under her chin.

"Botanist, alchemist….things like that." Elsa could tell when people are lying, she had too if she was to rule and have court. Gothel wasn't lying, but she was hiding something, something big.

"That's a pretty dress Gothel," Elsa once again noted the woman's unusual attire. She finally connected the dots on why Gothel's dress stood out.

"Thank you…your highness."

"So…" Elsa said staring at her nails as Kristoff crossed his arms, trying to appear as thuggish as he could. "Where's the princess?" Gothel's eyes widened, her heart raced as her nails scratched the bark of the tree.

"W-what princess?" she asked, her lies being obvious even to Kristoff. Elsa stood up, smiling, and walked slowly to the bound woman.

"You're wearing a fifteenth century Gothic dress. You try to hide it, but you talk like you're misplaced in time." Elsa's threatening eyes scanned the woman down. "And I can smell the stench of magic on you! The princess was touched by a power from the heavens, the power to heal and renew. Everything is pointing to you as the culprit! Tell me where the princess is now, witch!"

"I'm not telling you anything," Gothel answered back, meeting Elsa's icy glare with her own. "And if I die, you will never see her!"

"Oh, my dear…" Elsa cupped the older woman's cheeks and bit on her own lips. "I have no intention of letting you die. After we're done here, I'm taking you back to Arendelle and making you one of my personal maids. You'll come to enjoy that role eventually…" Elsa's face came dangerously close to hers and Gothel could feel the woman's cold breath on her cheeks. "I'm not going to kill you, but you're going to be begging for death if you don't cooperate." Elsa backed off and touched several points of the tree, leaving a small glowing blue light in each spot she touched.

Elsa sat back on her chair and smiled. The blue points around Gothel began to expand, as lines of ice began to form and rupture into the tree, making a cracking noise as it did. It drew near her body, coming closer. "I heard frostbite costs people fingers and limbs. I wouldn't know though." The ice began to form near Gothel's limbs and she could feel the extreme cold they were emitting. "Tick tock."

* * *

><p>"Gothel, you're not looking too good." Elsa said snidely, after having subjected the woman to hours of torture. <em>As they say, the cold can crush a person's spirit and body,<em> were Elsa's thoughts. Gothel was barely conscious, still tied to the tree and looking to her side with groggy eyes. She had given Elsa a lot of information, all except the girl's location. "Seriously, you look like you've aged twenty years." Elsa stared at her own hands. "Was that me?"

"Rapunzel…" Gothel said weakly.

"What?"

"I'm going to die…if I don't get to Rapunzel." She said again, her voice getting ever weaker.

"You'll show me where she is?" Elsa approached her as she gave a nod to Kristoff, ordering him to untie her.

"Yes, just please…get me to her…let me live." As she said this, her hair began to grey even more right before Elsa's eyes. Kristoff finished untying her and carried her in his arms. "That way…" She pointed weakly, and they all immediately began running as Gothel gave them instructions with her dying voice.

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouted, showing her the woman in his arms.

"God…" Gothel in a manner of minutes had gotten old and decrepit, her hair completely grey and skin full of wrinkles.

"We…we're close." She lifted her trembling hand and pointed to a mossy wall. "Through…there." Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other and approached the wall.

"Elsa…" Kristoff called again. "Look…" In his hands he held Gothel's dress and cloak, with no one inside. "She's gone." He said lowly as he dropped the fabric, stepping back and wiping of the dust on his hands and arms. Elsa stared at the empty clothes with a deadpan expression while Kristoff was still wiping what remained of the woman from his body.

"Not what I wanted…" She said as she picked up the red dress.

"That was horrifying." Kristoff came near her, picking up Gothel's black cloak. They both looked at each other solemnly, before looking away.

"Yes it was…let's find the princ..." Before she could finish her sentence, she heard footsteps approaching. Harried, desperate footsteps.

A man carrying a satchel came into view, not noticing Elsa and Kristoff before him. The empress shot off some magic, creating a small piece of ice on the ground for the man to trip on. He fell face first, the satchel landing on Elsa's feet and spilling its content. "Well well…" She said, picking up the crown of the princess. "We found the crown thief. Not as related to the princess as I had thought, but still…" Before Flynn Rider, gentlemen thief extraordinaire, could scramble away, Kristoff pulled him up on his feet rather forcefully. "Hello Flynn Rider…Or should I say Eugene Fitzherbert."

"E-Elsa? Empress Elsa? How do you know my name?" The man looked for any escape route, but with Snow Queen present, that was simply not possible.

"You're wanted in Arendelle as well and I actually do my research." She approached the man and caressed his cheek, stroking his scruffy goatee softly. Eugene would be thrilled at this woman making advances at him, if it wasn't so terrifying. Kristoff merely rolled his eyes at this. "It's so wonderful that you're the thief, I've been wanting to recruit you for a while."

"Recruit me?"

"Yes, look at your skills. You stole the prime jewel of Corona! That's no small feat. Plus didn't you steal the King of Maldonia's beard?"

"Well, a bit of an exaggeration." Eugene ran his fingers through his short brown hair, giving Elsa a smile.

"A French marshal's cane?"

"His walking stick actually." He corrected.

"I need people with your skills, Mr. Fitzherbert, skills wasted on petty thievery." Elsa stepped back, holding the crown to her chest.

"That's quite the offer, your um…majesty. But I don't…" The sound of hooves then reached their ears, a large white horse approaching them, alone and with no rider. He immediately walked in front of Eugene, staring at him menacingly.

"Or you know…" Elsa said, her eyes winking at the horse. "The Coronians can hang you." The horse smiled at the mention of a hanging.

"I accept your offer graciously and hope to be of great use to you, o' mighty Empress." He gave her a bow.

"Fantastic! I can't let you keep this though…I need to have the King and Queen happy. They're more mendable to my will that way," she said, hanging the crown from her belt and turning her attention to the glaring horse. "Aren't you the guard captain's horse? Relax, he's with me now." She pet the large steed on his mane, immediately calming the animal down. "Ah, you're weak to girls aren't you?" Elsa saw his name engraved on his neck harness. "…Maximus. Well, Maximus, you're about to come back with something much better than the crown. The real treasure this kingdom has been looking for." The horse's eyes lit up; he knew exactly what Elsa was talking about.

The dreaded Snow Queen looked at the mossy wall, turning her attention back to her task at hand. "I'll be back soon with the princess. Everybody stay here." She looked at Kristoff, whom gave her a concerned look. "I'll be fine," she reached the moss, parting it and stepping through it, leaving the men and Maximus behind.

"So…" Eugene said, etching closer to Kristoff. "Empress Elsa, huh?" Kristoff gave him a dismissive look, before turning his head away. "Cold as ice."

* * *

><p>"You…you killed her." Rapunzel stood up, backing away from Elsa.<p>

"No, she tried to extend her life unnaturally. I tried to save her," and she meant every word, she would have rather Gothel didn't die. Even if she would have spent the next few years chained to one of Elsa's bedchambers.

"You let my mother die!" Rapunzel screamed, tears flowing as she threw things at the snow queen. Elsa tilted her head to avoid the thrown objects, refraining from attacking her back.

"She's not your mother. She's was a centuries old woman who refused to die so she stole a child from her REAL parents! And they have been in pain since then, as is the rest of YOUR Kingdom, princess!" Elsa stood up and froze the last object she threw, shattering when it hit the floor. "And she didn't love you…"

"Liar!"

"I can sense the coldness of people's hearts Rapunzel, and hers was nothing but ice. Devoid of any warmness. She had no love for anyone, least of all you," she walked slowly towards Rapunzel. "And to keep you here all to herself was wrong. Only the worst of people do that Rapunzel." Elsa strode in and gently removed the pan from the princess' hand as her other intertwined with the girl's fingers. Rapunzel, without herself realizing this, found her head resting on the Empress' bosom. Elsa felt tears running down her dress, becoming frozen droplets when they reached the floor. "I loved her," she said between her cries.

"I know you did, there is great warmness in your heart. There are people out there that could use your love," Elsa began to realize however that extent of Rapunzel's powers, and the damage if it were to fall in the wrong hands. She formed an icy dagger in her hand, reaching for the girl's back. "It's ok…" She said, her voice soothing Rapunzel. "It's ok," And then she sliced, the girl immediately falling back and onto the floor. Rapunzel's hair quickly began to lose its golden color, being replaced with a lovely brown tint, similar to her real mother's.

"What did you do?" she screeched, horrified.

"Making sure no one ever hurts you again," she said, picking the girl from the floor. Rapunzel reached back onto her head, looking at Elsa's side and then scrambling towards the mirror. "I think this look suits you more," Elsa mused as Rapunzel stared at herself in the mirror.

"My hair…" Rapunzel grimaced, looking at the long twenty meter length of mane, now chopped and separated from her forever. "I…feel so much lighter now."

"Yes, when I cut off my hair I enjoyed the feeling too." Elsa remembered, but chose not to delve into those memories at that time. "Rapunzel, it's time to go. It's time to meet your real parents," she said, but the girl paid no attention to Elsa, her eyes tearing again.

"Gothel…" she cried."I can't just leave this place. This has been my home for all my life. Even if you're right and I'm the princess," she paused, breathing heavily. "I need some time and…"

Elsa sighed, wagging her finger as ice began to form around Rapunzel. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Rapunzel screamed as ropes made of ice constricted around her, tripping the poor girl on the floor. Before she could utter a word, the snow queen created a cloth made of ice, gagging the princess' mouth. Elsa moved and picked the princess up, straining herself as she placed her arm around the girl's waist. They both moved to the window, Rapunzel screaming loudly through her gag, but not actively resisting. "Are you ready?" Rapunzel shook her head as Elsa stretched her free hand out. A massive torrent of ice shot out from her fingers, creating a slope from the window and downwards. "Let's go!" And as Elsa jumped, Rapunzel looked back at her tower while they slid down, knowing her old life was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated and welcomed. **

**Betaread by burningfox and penverswords.**


	2. The Empress' Knight

One of the most annoying things Elsa had Kristoff do was study; when he was not at her side, the Empress expected him to be reading something. She had even forced him to learn how to speak French. _When am I ever going to speak French? _He thought. Still, some of the things he assigned her were interesting reads.

_The fall of Queen Grimhilde _by Prince Florian of Bohemia was what Elsa currently had him read. But Kristoff called this historical event by another name, _a girl and seven dwarves remove craziness from the throne. _The trolls sometimes mentioned dwarves in their tales and there hasn't been official dwarf sightings since that incident. "_They hide in their mountains, maybe one day they'll get sober enough to venture out again_," was what Pabbie had told Kristoff once.

This event took place a few centuries earlier in the now defunct Kingdom of Hanau, a small state that belonged to the mess that was the Holy Roman Empire. King Leopold's wife had passed, leaving him a widower with an only daughter, the aptly named Snow White. He then remarried a "sorceress" of apparent high birth, named Grimhilde. _Who marries someone named Grimhilde? She has Grim in her name! _Kristoff thought while turning the page. _She must have been quite th-ohhh…now I can see why, _his eyes went wide as he stared at the portrait of the "evil queen". Because she had a black balaclava covering the rest of her head, with her crown adorning the top, there was great detail in her face. The illustration was in pencil, no colors, except for the eyes and lips. They were luscious, thick lips meant to be shared with another mouth. And her eyes were strikingly green, beautiful, but it seemed like they were glaring at him.

The artist had left her signature at the bottom right of the page, and it read _Snow_. The author's wife, Princess Snow White herself had penciled this drawing of her stepmother. Even after the attempted murders, first with the huntsman and then the iconic cursed apple, she'd made a flattering image of the woman who made her life miserable. The book further states, with first hand accounts and records to prove it, that she was given a funeral despite her unpopularity. Snow White was clearly the bigger person in this story. _I was raised by a loving family, I can't imagine what was going through Snow White's head. _Kristoff's eyes darted from the book and onto the sad girl sitting on a chair against the wall. _But I bet she can._

Rapunzel had her hands on her lap, her fingers grabbing the hem of her skirt, awaiting anxiously. Even though Gothel's intentions and actions were none to benign, it was obvious the girl still felt for her. All in one day, the only person she knew died and she was ripped away from her home. There was no way she was ok. Kristoff wanted to say something comforting, but he couldn't speak Coronian.

"Rapunzel," Elsa said, entering their little waiting room after meeting with the monarchs. "They're ready for you."

The girl got up, brushing off her skirt and walked nervously towards Elsa. She stopped at the door, looking at the Empress with apprehension. "Everything is going to be alright. Now go, your real parents await," Elsa assured her, Rapunzel looked away, taking a deep breath before walking in the room and closing the door behind her with a click.

"So…" Kristoff said as he got up, holding the book under his shoulder. "What happens now?"

Elsa's eyes looked worried for a moment, before they resumed their usual confident look. "Now we wait." She smiled at him and they both began to walk to their guest chambers. "Where's Eugene?" she asked.

"In the ship, I told the guards to hide him till we leave," Then Kristoff's thoughts went back to the book, specifically on Snow White. "I've been reading that book you gave me. Was it one of Snow White's sons that became the Holy Roman Emperor?" He asked as Elsa tried to remember her German history.

"Yes, that would be Mathias II the Bold, Holy Roman Emperor and King of Bohemia. Since he was a grandson of a Bohemian King and the empire was an elective monarchy, he was chosen by the nobles on account of merit," she explained. "Mathias loved to paint portraits of his dear mother, and one of them is my possession."

"Oh you mean in your fan girl room?" Kristoff teased with a laugh.

"It is not a fan girl room! It is room where I proudly display portraits and illustrations of important women in his-oh my god it is fan girl room…" Elsa recalled she was still eagerly awaiting a portrait or two from other countries.

"Well, we did good today, I think…" Kristoff stopped at his guest room, scratching his head awkwardly and looking away from Elsa.

"We did _well_ today, Kristoff, yes we did," Elsa corrected, stepping into Kristoff's room. "I'm sorry I have made you come with me on this trip. You're in a country full of strangers and you barely speak the language here. Maybe I should have had someone given you Coronian lessons instead of French."

"It's fine, I kind of liked being the quiet stoic bodyguard for once," he said with a laugh. Elsa looked back at him and smiled as she slowly walked towards him. She gave a lot of emphasis to her hips as she moved while her hand reached around Kristoff and pulled the door closed.

Her face dangerously close to his, she said "I've been neglecting you a bit lately haven't I?" The empress's cold fingers touched Kristoff over his tunic. "I told you I reward loyalty right?" she asked rather sinfully as her teeth bared at him.

"You don't have to show it to me like this, um, you know. I respect you too much and…" Elsa placed her finger on his lips, shushing him.

"We've had this conversation before and I'm frankly tired of repeating myself. You will have plenty of coitus, Sir Kristoff, to keep a man like you healthy and clear minded for his duty. If the task of relieving you of your carnal desires should fall to me, then as your Empress I will do my best to provide for you." Then she grabbed him by his top, pulling him for a kiss. Kristoff's entire body lit up when his lips came into contact with Elsa's cold mouth. And as she pulled away her breath struck his nose, the minty smell getting him slightly lightheaded. "And that goes for me as well. As ruler, I must be at my best and it is your duty as my subject to put the kingdom first."

Elsa opened her arms, her dress disappearing into tiny ice particles in the air and revealing her naked splendor before Kristoff. He gulped, because even though this wasn't the first time, he was never prepared to see a naked woman. Especially one like Elsa. She pulled him again, kissing him as she forcibly led him to the bed.

The empress pushed her knight down, opening his shirt and sliding it off. Kristoff was passive, letting Elsa do all the work as she continued pulling his pants off. As she viewed his member, her eyes widened, and she licked her lips. Kristoff held his tongue, the feeling of Elsa's cold mouth on him nearly driving him to a scream. Even though it went against the natural order of how warm copulation is supposed to feel, Elsa's cold touch was not at all unpleasant, unless she wished it to be. No, the Snow Queen's touch was a gratifying graze on one's skin. A pleasant breeze in an otherwise hot experience. It was different, but no less arousing.

Whatever sorcery she did, if any, made Kristoff's long lasting stamina drop low. He was at the point of near climax in nearly two minutes with just using her mouth. Elsa sensed this and pulled away as she thought it was much too early for him to spill his seed. She grabbed it and gave it some slow strokes, making sure it stayed hard as she repositioned herself on top of him. Kristoff braced himself as she guided him inside her, both grunting as he penetrated Elsa. Unlike her mouth, the inside of Elsa's folds were as warm as any other woman. Elsa slowly grinded, her face scrunching at the feeling of riding a man. She let her hands rest on his chest.

He moaned, his breath uncontained, the feeling of Elsa's warm entrance driving him mad. He reached out and grabbed her small breasts. Elsa groaned as his big hands squeezed with no concern to her sensitivity. "I didn't giv…I didn't give you permission to do that," she said in between breaths as one of his hands left her breast and grabbed her waist.

"Forgive my impudence then my Empress, and forgive me for what I'm about to do now." He said as both his hands grabbed her waist and began to move her body up and down. Elsa was not able to respond so she rolled back her head, moaning loudly as Kristoff continued pounding her. The intensity of it went up, Kristoff shuddered as he came inside his empress. Elsa was filled with his seed, pouring from his tip inside her. Her eyes opened at the sensation, her mouth agape as Kristoff drove her body down further into her and finished.

Elsa fell to the side of the bed, exhausted and breathing hard. Kristoff was in the same condition, but he still had enough energy to move and reached for her hand. "Is this why you keep me around?"

"It's at least ninety percent the reason," she said in between breaths, her body turned away from his. "That's not to say I don't appreciate your many other talents _Sir Kristoff_," She scoffed, making light of his title in a belittling tone. He pulled her closer, hugging her small body against his own bulkiness.

"Once I recharge I'm taking you again _your highness_, and this time you'll be staying down." he whispered into her ear.

"You cannot degrade your empress like a common whore. That is high treason…" She said lethargically, squeezing his hand.

"You can hang me tomorrow then, tonight I'm committing all the treason I want. And there's nothing you can do about it." They both stayed like that for a while, and true to his word Kristoff "recharged" and got another erection. With no resistance, he kneeled and grabbed Elsa from behind, forcing her on all fours. He dove his face in and plunged his tongue into her. Kristoff worked through her short pubes and his tongue circled around her labia, before focusing on her clit. Elsa bit her lips, muffling her own scream as Kristoff pleasured her orally. Once he made sure she was sufficiently wet enough, he pulled away and took her by the hips, penetrating her again, his hardness entering all the way. She moaned lowly as he began slowly, caressing her on her back and sides. But soon his instincts took hold, and he grabbed her firmly and humped her harder.

"Ugh!" she yelped as he struck her hard on the buttocks, leaving a red hand mark on it. "That's assault now it's not-ahh!" But her accusations merely drove Kristoff to go faster and harder, pumping in and out. Again he spanked her ass, showing her no mercy and leaving red marks on her white skin. He reached down and grabbed her breasts hard, squeezing them. Then he crushed her nipples with his large thumb and fingers, eliciting pained yelps from her. With the hitting, the squeezing and the sex, all of this sent her body into a confused orgasm of pain and pleasure. He grabbed her as this happened, by her waist, enjoying the sounds of her scream. No less than a minute later, he unloaded his seed into her once more.

They both fell on the bed once more, Kristoff taking his empress in his arms. He took this time to rub her sore bottom, smiling at the sight of his hand marks. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Of course it hurt you brute. But…it was enjoyable," she admitted.

"Hey you're um…drinking that potion right?" he moved away, nudging to his side of the bed.

"Yes, I'm not going to be irresponsible," as she as much as she cared for the man, Elsa did not want to sire a child with him. For various reasons, little that had to do with Kristoff himself. Thankfully he wasn't too keen on the idea either. "Hey Kristoff I'm…" But she was answered by his snores. Elsa looked at his relaxed body, his stomach expanding and contracting in his sleep. The empress smiled and pulled the sheets over him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight, my mountain man."

* * *

><p>The sound of fanfare hit the streets of Corona City, the people in the streets cheering and celebrating as the royal guard paraded towards the palace. Elsa watched carefully at the proceedings from the castle steps with a mad grin. Vincent and Agnes were near her, smiling, as their daughter went around talking with everyone she could. The country was overjoyed in the news of Rapunzel's return, especially in the capital where the celebrations had lasted all week.<p>

Last night Elsa had been invited to their annual festival of lights, which coincided with Rapunzel's birthday. Every year Vincent, Agnes and the rest of the city would release floating lights into the sky, in the hopes that their princess would find her way home. It was a beautiful ceremony and Elsa was glad to be a part of it. Both the monarchs had warmed up to Elsa considerably, Agnes even hugging her on several occasions. The rest of the country followed, their image of Elsa quickly turning from a would-be conqueror into a sort of savior. _All according to plan_, she thought.

"My people!" Vincent's shout rang through the amassed crowd, all silent at their King's words. Rapunzel ran back to her parents and Elsa, positioning herself next to her mother as she stared starry eyed at everyone gathered in front of their castle. She could see people on the streets and on their roofs eagerly awaiting their next words. "It has been a tremendous and blessed week for Corona. We have celebrated nonstop at the return of our princess and daughter, Rapunzel!" The crowd cheered for her, their arms in the air as Rapunzel gave them an enthusiastic wave. "Last night's festival of light was not one of hopeful return, but one of triumphant glory!" he continued, Elsa's had mind lingered elsewhere until she heard something.

_Psst!_

Elsa turned her head slightly and saw Rapunzel calling to her.

"What?" She whispered.

"Thanks for sharing that with me, I mean helping me release the floating light last night." The princess said. Elsa had found herself last night being Rapunzel's partner in the ceremony. They both had let loose one of the lights from the balcony. It had joined with the night sky with the rest of lights, almost blending with the stars.

"You're welcome Rapunzel, but let your father finish his speech," Elsa said. _Because soon it's my turn_, she thought as Vincent was nearing the end.

"And we have one person to thank for this, Empress Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd roared, almost as much as they did for Rapunzel as Elsa politely gave them a bow. "And now, my subjects, we talk about our future. While Corona has enjoyed relative peace these past decades, the same cannot be said for the rest of Europe. In the past fifteen years we've seen governments getting toppled, kings getting the guillotine, the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire…" Which, if Elsa recalled, Corona was a part of. "Emperors rising and falling, countries burning at the stake. I fear that war will come to our land and if this is to be an inevitability, then we must be prepared and we must be protected. With the Holy Roman Empire gone, we can no longer be safe so must look to the north…" Vincent looked at Elsa for a moment, his nervousness at what he was about to say visible. She gave him a reassuring nod.

"This is for the best…" She said lowly.

"I…today I announce that we are joining the Empire of Arendelle!"

There was no applause then, but a quiet shock across the crowd. Vincent knew this would be their reaction, as did Elsa, but this was far from over. Kristoff who was near his empress, spied with the corner of his eyes the foreign dignitaries. They were mad, very mad. The look of displeasure on their face as Elsa's empire has just expanded was priceless. But the French and Austrians seemed to be the angriest. Especially since Austria had better claim to Corona. _But they don't have her as a monarch_, and Kristoff smiled.

King Vincent and Queen Agnes then stood in front of Elsa and bowed, Kristoff and Rapunzel doing the same. "Rise my Coronian monarchs," She commanded and the older couple complied. "I will address my new subjects now." She took a few steps before the gathered crowd. "This may be a lot to take in and I know that it all seems very sudden. But a higher power led me here. Led me here to find Princess Rapunzel." Elsa raised her right arm gently, her palm flat. "This is a sign from God himself. The future of Corona is here, the future I see for the rest of the world." The Empress moved towards the crowd while she continued her speech. "Long have these petty wars in Europe ransacked the countryside. Long have fathers, sons and uncles given their lives at the whims of tyrants. Long have wives, mothers and daughters suffered at the cruelty of war. Well I say no more!" Elsa walked back towards the center, but didn't give the crowd her back. "Arendellians and Coronians share a common Germanic ancestry. I am not trying to appeal to racial superiority or anything of the sort, but you have to realize we are all family. And I want each and every one of you to be in my family." She stomped on the ground with her boot, her magic surging from her center to her foot as an icy surface formed below her. A platform of ice began to ascend Elsa slowly as she continued her speech "With the people of Corona joining the empire, we will accomplish so much more together." The crowd looked at her powers in amazement as she began to tower over them. "With the Ice and Sun together, we will stand triumphant against any adversary that would dare to hurt us!" From the castle's balconies, banners hung down, showing the merged form of Corona's sun behind Arendelle's flower. "Together we will stand tall, together we will unite humanity and bring everlasting peace to the world!"

While the apprehension was evident on many, most of the crowd was moved by her words and cheers ensured. Elsa's name began to be shouted through the crowd as she looked on her new subjects from her ice platform. "A new age has begun!"

* * *

><p>"So, this has been an interesting week…" King Vincent said as the last of Elsa's entourage boarded her ship.<p>

"But not a bad one," Elsa added, as she took a momentary glance at the night sky.

"I will always be grateful to you for bringing our daughter back to us," the Queen said, before bringing Elsa into a hug.

"Really it was nothing," Elsa hugged the woman back awkwardly. _She reminds me a bit too much of my mother, to an uncomfortable degree_, Elsa thought as she stopped herself from tightening the embrace on Agnes.

"For that you have our eternal loyalty, Empress," Agnes pulled back, smiling warmly. _Yes, just like mother._

"Just Elsa, please. And I'm glad at how things turned out, I didn't have to call my "angels"," she said, as Vincent and Agnes' smile dropped momentarily before breaking into a nervous laugh. "That was a joke," she tried to calm their nerves, mentioning her angels was probably not a good idea. Kristoff soon approached the dock with a large group of men, alarming the people in the immediate area.

"Who bought these ruffians here?" Vincent said with disgust as the band of thuggish looking men reached them.

"Here they are, just like Eugene said, and they speak Arendellian. This is their leader, Hook Hand." Kristoff stepped to the side and let a large bald man approach the empress. True to his name, his left hand was amputated, replaced with a menacing metal hook. He had a thin handle bar moustache, complimenting his villainous look.

"It is an honor Empress Elsa," Hook Hand said, taking a knee and grabbing Elsa's hand, giving it a small customary kiss. "The Iron Maces are at your service."

"I have to ask…what is that archaic armor you're all wearing?" Elsa noticed it almost immediately, each of these mercenaries was wearing armor quite a few centuries too late. Hook hand himself, for instance, was wearing leather padding and vambraces.

"We're enthusiasts of older times, but we armor up for the situation, and we're very hardcore, mam'," He stood up, towering the empress.

"Yes, prison breaks, sieges, impossible acts of military might. Your reputation speaks for itself." Hook hand smiled and shouted "Alright, everyone on the ship, let's go!" Each of the mercenaries passed by Elsa, Vincent and Agnes, giving them all a small bow. _A Valkyrie helmet? Really? _One of the men indeed had a winged helmet, like that of the Old Norse sagas. And then she spotted another man, who was at least a head bigger than Kristoff with a horned helmet. _Now that's just unsafe_.

"You hired these mercenaries?" Vincent asked, eyeing them with suspicion.

"Their skills will be most useful to me," she stated. "Well, it seems everyone's on board. I think it's about time I take my…"

"Wait!" she heard a familiar voice call to them. "Don't leave yet, wait!" Rapunzel came running towards them with some luggage.

"Rapunzel!" both her parents said in unison.

"Mom, Dad, this is kind of last minute, but I need to announce something," she said, putting her luggage down. At that point Elsa noticed an exotic reptile riding on her shoulders. _Since when did she have that?_

"What is it, dear?" Agnes said with her motherly concern.

"I wanna go with Elsa." She stated, much to the shock of her parents.

"What?" they asked.

"Yeah what?" Elsa repeated.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "Okay, while I love you both dearly even though I only just met you again, I've been in a tower my whole life. I wanna explore the world, meet new people and experience life at its fullest."

"But dear, we've only just got you back," Agnes said, a bit dejected.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's not like it's gonna be forever, besides Arendelle isn't that far. Oh and I'll visit a lot, promise."

"We can't burden the Empre-" The king began to say.

"She won't be a bother," Elsa cut the king off. "Besides, princess Rapunzel would be a wonderful representative from Corona in my court." There was silence for a moment, before Elsa said "of course, the choice it ultimately yours."

Rapunzel took another deep breath, closing her eyes and then happily said, "I'm going." The girl then hugged her parents goodbye, her mother crying dearly and her father forcing himself to stay strong for her.

"Maximus!" Vincent called out, the horse approaching the dock. "Rapunzel, take Maximus with you, he's the finest horse in this kingdom." He looked at Maximus and gave him a nod. The horse neighed lowly and nodded back.

And so the ship was unanchored and its sails were drawn. Rapunzel waved at everybody from the deck screaming "I'll write you everyday! I'll miss you all." Elsa stood next to her, smiling.

_I didn't plan to bring her with me, but she is such a…beautiful acquisition, _Elsa thought as her smile widened. "Rapunzel, dear," she said in her charming tone, putting her arm around the princess, whom was surprised at the sudden contact. "I can't wait to introduce you to my sister, you two are gonna get along just fine."

As the ship sailed and night descended on the deck, Elsa stared into the sea, thinking of past events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some things to talk about concerning history and Disney**

**Holy Roman Empire: A large empire which ruled what is today Germany and other territories. Was dissolved after Napoleon defeated their forces.**

**Kingdom of Bohemia: A kingdom located in what is today Czech Republic. Was the biggest member in the Holy Roman Empire, and the Emperor was usually also the King of Bohemia.**

**Kingdom of Hanau: A fake kingdom for this story, Snow White's place, based on the region of Hanau which is where the Grimm Brothers came from. Since it's a German kingdom, it would of course be located within the Holy Roman Empire.**

**Kingdom of Corona: Rapunzel's Kingdom. Located in the real life region of Pomerania, it's right under Denmark. They're German, but their language is of a slight different dialect. Was also a member state of the HRE.**

**Betaread by penversusswords. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**


End file.
